Mobile Suit Falken
by Navek
Summary: AU. The Bloody Valentine War has been waging for a year with seemingly no end in sight. In the latest battle, new bonds are made. Rivalries are forged. And two mobile suits begin their battle. The White Knight and the Black Falcon take charge alongside the Archangel, ready to end this war at any cost.


**Author's Note 1: As the saying goes; "Once more into the fray!" But before I start the revision of my Gundam Seed Story, he's all the info on the machines already in play at the start of the story with any new mechs given info segments at the ends of their introductory chapters.**

 **CAT-04 Adler**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production Aerial Mobile Armor**

 **Model #: CAT-04**

 **Codename: Adler**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Air and Space Forces**

 **First Deployment: May, C.E. 70**

 **Height: 20.1 meters**

 **Weight: 32.9 tons**

 **Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso**

 **Armor Materials: Laminated Armor (Later Refit), Phase Shift (Commander Type)**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy battery**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown; Tesla Drive; Chaff and Smoke Dispensers**

 **Fixed Armaments: 2 x 50mm "Springen" CIWS mounted on torso, 200mm "Maverick" Railgun mounted on left arm, 15x Homing Missiles mounted on right arm launcher**

 **Optional Armaments: "Joker" Assault Blade (Commander Type), RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" Beam Submachine Gun (Later Refit)**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **When tensions started breaking down between the Atlantic Federation and the PLANTs, the Eurasian Parliament figured they would need a way to defend themselves. When the ZGMF-1017 GINN was deployed during the Mandlebrot Blockade, the Parliament commissioned the SRI to build a countermeasure. Using the popular AF-25 Falcon as a base, genius weaponeer Lukas Amador and his 'Madman' research team developed the Adler mobile armor. Thanks to the revolutionary Tesla Drive, the Adler was capable of something no mobile suit was capable of yet- sustained flight. Even when ZAFT rolled out the Guul Subflight system and the DINN, the Adlers still had the advantage thanks to their aerodynamic design. And with some modifications, the Adlers could also be deployed in Space. And since this was a mobile armor, it could be piloted by Naturals at the same efficiency as Coordinators.**

 **After testing the Adlers with a surprise attack on a ZAFT base (which resulted with six GINNs destroyed and no causalities), the Eurasian Military commissioned the mass-production of the Adlers since they were cheeper to build than a mobile suit. The Adler proved to be a success and was used in nearly every battle Eurasia participated in during the Bloody Valentine War and the Junius Seven War. The SRI also developed variants for land, air and space and used it as the base for future mobile weapons.**

 **Known pilot(s): Many**

 **Appearance: Looks like DCAM-004 Lion from Super Robot Wars**

 **Colors: Sky Blue (Air models), Black (Space Models), Custom colors for ace pilots.**

 **CAT-04S Adler S**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production Space Combat Mobile Armor**

 **Model #: CAT-04S**

 **Codename: Adler S**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Air and Space Forces**

 **First Deployment: June, C.E. 70**

 **Height: 20.8 meters**

 **Weight: 34.9 tons**

 **Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso**

 **Armor Materials: Laminated Armor (Later Refit), Phase Shift (Commander Type)**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy battery**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown; Tesla Drive; Chaff and Smoke Dispensers**

 **Fixed Armaments: 2 x 90mm "Guepard" Machine Cannons mounted on torso, 200mm "Maverick" Railgun mounted on left arm, Back-mounted 8-tube Homing Missile Launcher**

 **Optional Armaments: "Joker" Assault Blade (Commander Type), RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" Beam Submachine Gun (Later Refit)**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **An Adler variant built for space combat, the Adler Type S was outfitted with an improved Tesla Drive. The usual CIWS and arm-mounted missile launcher was replaced with stronger weapons. The "Guepard" machine cannons had the same piercing strength as the GINN's assault rifle and the back-mounted missile launcher could carry more rounds than the standard launcher model. It could also be used on Earth if the pilot was skilled enough.**

 **Known pilot(s): Many**

 **Appearance: Looks like DCAM-004C Cosmolion from Super Robot Wars**

 **Colors: Sky Blue (Air models), Black (Space Models), Custom colors for ace pilots.**

 **CAT-04G Adler G**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production Ground Combat Mobile Armor**

 **Model #: CAT-04G**

 **Codename: Adler G**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation**

 **First Deployment: June, C.E. 70**

 **Height: 19.2 meters**

 **Weight: 33.3 tons**

 **Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso**

 **Armor Materials: Laminated Armor (Later Refit), Phase Shift (Commander Type)**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy battery**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown; Stick Movers; Chaff and Smoke Dispensers**

 **Fixed Armaments: 2 x 90mm "Guepard" Machine Cannons mounted on torso, 2x 250mm "Maverick" Railguns mounted on arms, Back-mounted Homing Missile Launcher**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **An Adler variant built for ground combat, the Adler Type G replaced the Tesla Drive with caterpillar-like treads called 'Stick Movers', given them the same mobility as ZAFT's BuCues. The Type-G has more armor and an improved railgun, supporting the Eurasian Ground Troops across the world and even the surface of the moon.**

 **Known pilot(s): Many**

 **Appearance: Looks like DCAM-004L Landlion from Super Robot Wars**

 **Colors: Brown (Desert Models), Grey (Regular colors), White (Snow Models), Custom colors for ace pilots**

 **CAT-04W Adler W**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production Underwater Combat Mobile Armor**

 **Model #: CAT-04W**

 **Codename: Adler W**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Naval Forces**

 **First Deployment: June, C.E. 70**

 **Height: 20.9 meters**

 **Weight: 34.3 tons**

 **Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso**

 **Armor Materials: Laminated Armor (Later Refit), Phase Shift (Commander Type)**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy battery**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown;**

 **Fixed Armaments: 2 x Phonon Maser Cannons mounted on torso, Back-mounted Torpedo Launcher**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **An Adler variant built for underwater combat, the Adler Type S was equipped with two Phonon Cannons and Torpedo Launchers replacing the usual weapons.**

 **Known pilot(s): Many**

 **Appearance: Looks like DCAM-004S Sealion from Super Robot Wars**

 **Colors: Blue**

 **CAT-05 Kanone**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production Artillery Mobile Armor**

 **Model #: CAT-05**

 **Codename: Kanone**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation**

 **First Deployment: August, C.E. 70**

 **Height: 23.6 meters**

 **Weight: 40.7 tons**

 **Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso**

 **Armor Materials: Laminated Armor (Later Refit), Phase Shift (Commander Type)**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy battery**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown; Tesla Drive**

 **Fixed Armaments: 2 x 3-tube Missile Launchers mounted on arms, 2x Beam Cannons mounted on back, 500mm "Gigante" Rail Cannon mounted on head**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **Built to be a long-range support for Eurasia's military forces, the Kanone is built for defensive purposes and high-powered combat. It's signature weapon was the 500mm "Gigante" Rail Cannon, a destructive weapon with an incredible range of fire. Other weapons included the 20-round missile launchers on it's arms and the beam cannons on it's back for short-range attack. Although it does possess the same Tesla Drive as the Adler series, the Kanone's heavy weaponry severely weighs it down. It is capable of low-altitude flight and hovering capabilities, making it an asset in naval battles. Due to it's armor and weaponry, the Kanone was many deployed to defend strategic bases on Earth and Space, as well as providing covering fire and support for its allies.**

 **Known pilot(s): Many**

 **Appearance: Looks like DCAM-005 Barrelion from Super Robot Wars**

 **Colors: Brown (Regular colors), Silver (Lunar Defense colors), White (Artic colors)**

 **CAT-06 Falken**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production High-Mobility Mobile Suit**

 **Model #: CAT-06**

 **Codename: Falken**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation**

 **First Deployment: January 25th, C.E. 71**

 **Height: 18.9 meters**

 **Weight: 30.4 tons**

 **Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso**

 **Armor Materials: Laminated Armor**

 **Powerplant: 2x Ultracompact Energy batteries**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown; Tesla Drive; Chaff & Flare Dispensers; Long-Range Booster; Beam Particle Defense System**

 **Fixed Armaments: 2x 75mm CIWS, mounted on chest; 2x Beam Sabers, mounted in wrists; Shield mounted on left arm**

 **Optional Hand Armaments: "Joker" Assault Blade; Burst Railgun; Beam Machine Gun, spare clips mounted on waist; Hyper-Impulse Bazooka, spare clips mounted on waist; Mjolnir Squad custom weapons**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **To be disclosed**

 **Known pilot(s): To be disclosed**

 **Appearance: Looks like DCAM-006 Guarlion from Super Robot Wars**

 **Colors: To be disclosed**

 **CDT-07** **Arbeitnehmer**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production Main Battle Tank**

 **Model #: CDT-07**

 **Codename:** **Arbeitnehmer**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Ground & Lunar Forces**

 **First Deployment: C.E. 65**

 **Height: 6.3 meters**

 **Weight: 3.6 tons**

 **Accommodation: 1**

 **Propulsion: Wheels**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy battery**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown; Wheel system; Chaff and Smoke Dispensers; ASRS**

 **Fixed Armaments: 15mm Railgun or 2x 8-tube missile launchers, 25mm Anti-Personnel CIWS**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **Before the dawn of the mobile suit, the** **Arbeitnehmer served as the main weapon of the Eurasian Federation. But even as the large mobile weapons became more commonplace, their small size and maneuverability allowed it to be used in places to small for them, like the interiors of space colonies like Heliopolis.**

 **Known pilot(s): Many**

 **Appearance: Looks like NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker from Iron-Blooded Orphans.**

 **Colors: Cobalt Blue (main colors), White (Artic colors), Brown (Desert Colors), Silver (Lunar Colors)**

 **CDT-08 Panzer**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production Main Battle Tank**

 **Model #: CDT-08**

 **Codename: Panzer**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Ground & Lunar Forces**

 **First Deployment: C.E. 68**

 **Height: 15.3 meters**

 **Weight: 40.2 tons**

 **Accommodation: 2 pilots (Gunner & Commander)**

 **Propulsion: Hover System**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy battery**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown; Hover system; Chaff and Smoke Dispensers; ASRS**

 **Fixed Armaments: 20x Missiles, 2x 350mm Linear Cannons or 2x 350 Gatling Cannons**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **A cross between a tank and a mobile armor, the Panzer hover tank is the largest tank model. With its combination of weaponry and state-of-the-art defensive technology, the Panzer could cut a swarm through GINNs and ZuOOTs, but are still outmaneuvered by BuCUEs and aerial mobile suits, usually relying on the Adlers as back-up. The Panzers could also be modified to be deployed as ship-mounted mobile turrets and on the surface of the moon. Even after the GAT series started rolling out, the Panzers still provided long-range support alongside the** **Arbeitnehmers,** **Adler Gs and Kanones.**

 **Known pilot(s): Morgan Chevalier, Alexander Reyes, Edmond Du Cros, Many**

 **Appearance: Looks like MHT-27 Fylgia from Super Robot Wars**

 **Colors: Green and Gray (main colors), White (Artic colors), Brown (Desert Colors), Silver (Lunar Colors)**

 **AF-25 Kestrel**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production Atmospheric Fighter**

 **Model #: AF-25**

 **Codename: Kestrel**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Air Forces**

 **First Deployment: C.E. 65**

 **Length: 22.9 meters**

 **Weight: 17.7 tons**

 **Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso**

 **Armor Materials: Laminated Armor (Later Refit)**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy battery**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown; Chaff and Smoke Dispensers**

 **Fixed Armaments: 2 x 50mm "Springen" CIWS, 15x Homing Missiles mounted inside body**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **A state-of-the-art fighter jet rolled out before the Bloody Valentine War, the Kestrels served as a base for the CAT series and had a similar performance to the Skygrasper.**

 **Known pilot(s): Many**

 **Appearance: Looks like F-32 Schwert from Super Robot Wars**

 **Colors: Silver**

 **SF-03 Orion**

 **Unit Type: Mass Production Space Fighter**

 **Model #: SF-03**

 **Codename: Orion**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian Federation SRI (Strategic Research Institute)**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Space Forces**

 **First Deployment: C.E. 65**

 **Length: 23.4 meters**

 **Weight: 25.5 tons**

 **Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso**

 **Armor Materials: Laminated Armor (Later Refit)**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Energy battery**

 **Equipment and Design feature: Sensors, range unknown; Chaff and Smoke Dispensers**

 **Fixed Armaments: 2 x 50mm "Springen" CIWS, 2x Beam Cannons**

 **Technical and Historical Info:**

 **Built as a rival to the TS-MA2 Moebius, the Orion was one of the first vehicles to use beam weapons aside from warships. However, these beams were less powerful than the GAT series Beam rifles.**

 **Known pilot(s): Many**

 **Appearance: Looks like SF-29 Rangzen from Super Robot Wars**

 **Colors: Black**

 **Cavill-Class**

 **Unit type: Space Carrier**

 **Ships of the Line: Cavill, Joan of Ark, Thor**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian SRI**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Space Forces**

 **First Deployment: C.E. 70**

 **Length: 430 meters**

 **Width: 220 meters**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Equipment and Design Features: Laminated Armor; Sensors, range unknown; Beam Chaff Curtain launchers**

 **Armaments: 5x Beam Cannons, 6x Large Automatic Anti-Ship Missile Launchers, Many x CIWS, Many x Small Anti-MS missile launchers**

 **Mobile Weapons: 74**

 **Technical & Historical Notes:**

 **The Cavill-class vessels were designed to carry a large amount of mobile armors and other Eurasian spacecraft. The Cavill's construction began at the EFSF Asgard Lunar Base in C.E. 67. The first two carriers Cavill and Joan of Arc were commissioned in April and June C.E. 69 before the Bloody Valentine War. Built by the SRI, the Cavill was built with a new defensive technology known as a BCC or Beam Chaff Curtain. The BCC is a screen of beam particles that are fired from the launchers and can block missiles, railguns, beam weapons and even damage any mobile suits foolish enough to cross the screen. This defensive tech would become a staple of Eurasian ship tech.**

 **As a carrier vessel, the Cavill can hold various ships and mobile weapons. In addition to over seven squadrons of mobile armors, these carriers were armed with many weapons such as beam cannons, Anti-MS CIWS and Missile Launchers as well as large Anti-Ship Warheads. The Cavill possessed many large vernier thruster nozzles all over the ship. These various thrusters granted the carrier excellent maneuverability and proved to be very useful for combat engagement and evasion.**

 **Colors: Same as ARMD-class**

 **Author's Notes: Based off of the ARMD-class from Super Dimensional Fortress Macross.**

 **Ewing-Class**

 **Unit type: Small-scale Space Destroyer**

 **Ships of the Line: Ewing, Slott, Morrison, Hickman, Simone, Robinson, Gage, Cornel, Many (s)**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian SRI**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Space Forces**

 **First Deployment: C.E. 70**

 **Length: 200 meters**

 **Width: Unknown**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Equipment and Design Features: Laminated Armor; Sensors, range unknown; Beam Chaff Curtain launchers**

 **Armaments: 4x Beam Cannons, 18x Small Anti-Ship Missile Launchers**

 **Mobile Weapons: 0**

 **Technical & Historical Notes:**

 **A small frontline warship, the Ewing-class was built to be the primary combat warship of the Eurasian Federation Space Fleet. Armed with state-of-art SRI technology, the Ewings made up for their small size with significant firepower. Eventually, over 125 Ewing-class destroyers were deployed during the final battle of 2nd Jachin Due, engaging both the Atlantic Federation and ZAFT.**

 **Colors: Same as Oberth-class**

 **Author's Notes: Based off of the Oberth-class from Super Dimensional Fortress Macross.**

 **Mariner-Class**

 **Unit type: Super-large-scale semi-submersible assault landing vessel**

 **Ships of the Line: Poseidon, Many (s)**

 **Manufacturer: Eurasian SRI**

 **Operator(s): Eurasian Federation Space Forces**

 **First Deployment: C.E. 70**

 **Length: 488 meters**

 **Width: Unknown**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Equipment and Design Features: Laminated Armor; Sensors, range unknown; Beam Chaff Curtain launchers**

 **Armaments: None**

 **Mobile Weapons: Many**

 **Technical & Historical Notes:**

 **The Mariner was built as a semi-submersible assault carrier deployed by the Eurasian Naval Forces in the ocean surrounding Wales. The ship's main feature was a collapsible ramp extending from the bow of the ship outward, designed to load the** **Arbeitnehmers,** **Panzers, Adler Type-Gs and Kanones and then promptly sortie the mobile weapons upon arrival at an enemy base. The Mariners played a massive role in Operation Reclaimer, where the Eurasian Federation took back the Gibraltar space port.**

 **Colors: Same as Daedalus-class**

 **Author's Notes: Based off of the Daedalus-class from Super Dimensional Fortress Macross.**

 **Author's Note 2: And there you go, all you need to know before we start the story. The first actual chapter will be uploaded soon. Until then, see ya later!**


End file.
